dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Puertasaurus
|-|Puertasaurus= Information In-game, the Puertasaurus is a grey sauropodomorph. The body is covered in bony odostrums like Saltasaurus, but cover most of the sides as well as the back. The eye is surrounded by a pink spot, while an orange one is on the face. The Puertasaurus still contains the sounds of the Breviparopus. Real Life The Puertasaurus (Puerta lizard) is a genus of a large titanosaurian sauropod which lived during the Late Cretaceous Period in the Pari Aike Formation in what is now Patagonia. The Puertasaurus is rarely depicted in media and was for a while being overshadowed by other more popular sauropods like Brachiosaurus or Diplodocus. However, the Early Access Game called "The Isle" got this animal as it's first ever sauropod which popularized Puertasaurus. It is mostly depicted fully scaly which is accurate since we don't have much information on sauropods possessing feathers even though it is like all other sauropods. In summary, it is extremely unknown. Trivia * The Puertasaurus still contains the sounds of the Breviparopus. * This was added in the first update for DS after the developers took a break to work on DragonVS. It was considered the highlight of the update. * It was supposed to be added during Wave 2 of Black Friday 2017, but it didn't go in-game until over 4 months later. It is unknown why this happened. * The Puertasaurus is known to have three clades! Sauropoda, Titanosauria, and Lognkosauria. |-|Breviparopus= Information With the addition of update Ver[6.50], this was turned into a Puertasaurus skin. It is commonly known by players as Brev, Brevi, Brevip ' sometimes even as ''Oreo due to its design of which it looks very similar to that of the food Oreo. It is known to be the largest animal in the game. It is uncommon to see this dinosaur around as people usually just skip it for the Barosaurus because of how much more powerful it is compared to the '''Breviparopus and the small price difference between the two, as the only small difference is the small +1 speed for Breviparopus. Appearance Its appearance is black with white stripes on its neck and tail. It has white feathers on its head along with gray toes and yellow eyes. It's also the second tallest dinosaur, only beaten by the RakeMother Brachiosaurus skin. It is the second strongest dinosaur as well, only beaten by the Barosaurus. Real Life The Breviparopus (breh-vee-par-o-pus) is a dubious species of gigantic sauropod that lived during the Cretaceous Period in what is now Morocco, Africa. Unlike most animals in this game, it is only known from footprints which makes it an Ichnogenus, an animal known only from footprints, body traces, grazing traces and etc, making it a very hard to identify species since most sauropods have very similar feet. Trivia * It is the only creature in Dinosaur Simulator that has gone from a dinosaur to a skin. * The official reason for its change from dinosaur to skin was that there wasn't enough evidence to show that it was an actual dinosaur, as the only proof of its existence were footprints. * The original plan for the Breviparopus was to remove it from the game entirely. However, when a large portion of the community reacted negatively, they decided it would become a skin. * Many people argue it's too overpowered. Category:Herbivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Article stubs Category:Sauropodomorphs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Creatures Category:Macronarian Category:Lognkosaurians Category:Titanosaurians Category:Saurischians